Four Angels
by Forgotten Silver Angel
Summary: So two girls, bestfriends, are starting to feel funny. what happens when they find out about family secrets. whats with the guys that seem to be so much like them?
1. Crazy Family

* * *

A/N: Hello wonderfull people who diside to read this. ok i cant spell to save my life, so plz dont give me a hard time.

Disclamer- I dont own anything, so plz dont think i do.

* * *

**Chapter І**

**Asher woke up early surprisingly. She hated getting up early. She always tried to find extra time to sleep in in the morning. But today she felt like she had been sleeping for years. Quickly she jumped into a steaming hot shower. After putting on her hated school uniform she went to tackle her so incorporable hair. She spent fifteen minutes just untangling it. Then she forced it into a high pony tail. **

**She got down stairs to see that her brothers had yet to kill each other over boxes of cereal. For the first time ever she got first dibs of a box of cereal. She grabbed a box of Kix, a bowl, and milk. She plopped down at her seat at the end of the table and started to eat. **

**As soon as the spoon touched her mouth she heard thunder, or at least something with the equivalent of thunder. Her brothers where up. She was the girl out of six kids and at that the third youngest. So it was vary easy to see that she was going to be fairly ignored. For the most part she was, except by her Dad. For some reason or another he would spoil her to no end. This got her hated by most of her brothers. Don't get them wrong though they would do anything for her the just got upset that she was Dad's favorite. **

**Travis, the second eldest, came sliding down the railings with in minutes of the 'thunder'. He grabbed some cheerios and crashed be side her. With a mouth half full of food he asked, "What volcano eruption got you out of bed this early?" but since he was eating it came out like, "Wha volcan rupt ot ou ot o edd th arly?" **

"**I just felt vary wake this morning that's all", she said with out food in her mouth. Travis just nodded, as he did this Kevin came down the stairs with his armful of football gear. He raised an eye brow when he saw that Asher was already up. He put the gear in the corner and got a glass of orange juice and joined them at the table. As always the just sat there in silence till the younger siblings came screaming down. Jason had one of Brandon's favorite shirts on and Brandon was trying to get it back with out any luck. Asher gave a mental sigh. She got up and grabbed Brandon's and Jason's arm and pulled them apart. The both looked up in surprise, they had expected it to be Travis but the got her instead. **

"**Do you two have to fight this early?" she asked as she took Brandon's shirt of Jason.**

"**Only because he took me stuff", Brandon screamed.**

"**I just wanted to borrow it for the day", Jason protested. They continued to bicker like this till Mom came down and got them to stop. Aidan came down just in time to eat before we left for school. Brandon and Jason went one way and the other four went the other. As usual Kevin's cheerleader girlfriend meets them and clung onto him like he was the source of life. She would mutter a hello to my brothers and ignore me completely. As they came closer to the school some of Aidan's and Travis' friends would come join us. They would all start talking and forget that she existed. Sure Asher knew a lot of people but she didn't really have any friends besides her best and only friend Janie. She was in her history and math class. They had been friends since the second grade. **

**As the neared the school they started to drift apart. Kevin and Miss. Top of the Pyramid went to the filed. Travis and his friends disappeared into the school. Aidan and his friends spread out on the lawn, all the while Asher went to go sit by her self. She usually waited for about ten minutes for Janie to show up. **

**She was studying when suddenly a shadow covered her. She looked up excepting to see Janie here early but instead she saw a guy about her age standing in front of her looking confused. She stared at him for a minute waiting for him to ask her a question or move, but he never seemed to even register that she was there. **

* * *

A/N: ok if i get at least one person asking for another chapter i'll upload it. to let you know i already have it up to chapter 3 so just let me know if you want me to continue.

- Forgotten Silver Angel


	2. Begining Pain

hey there every one. or the only person who reviewed. ok so the next chapter.

**I dont own D.N.ANGEL wish i did but dont**

**The guy stood there for a minute or two taking in his new school. All of a sudden a voice came out of no where and it sounded annoyed, "Are you going to stand there like a door stop or are you going to go somewhere." He looked to his right, to his left and behind him and he didn't see anyone. All of a sudden a pretty girl about his age got up from where she was sitting in front of him. He was shocked for a minute that he didn't even notice he was almost standing on her. Than he got his mind back and yelled, "Hey sorry didn't see you there." He ran up the steps to get to her. He put a hand on her shoulder to get her to actually listen to him. Right after he did this he noticed a bunch of people from a whole lot of different crowds give him a hostile glare. He made a mental note to find out why. She turned around looking vary annoyed. **

"**What do you want", she demanded with authority in her voice that suggested that she had used it often. **

"**I just wanted to say sorry," He said, "and to ask if you could show me to the front office. I'm transferring in today." He could see the girl thinking it over and than she spoke, "Fine follow me." She didn't sound too pleased about it.**

**As they where walking through a hall way when the guy tried to start a conversation, "So what's your name?"**

"**Asher."**

"**Cool name, I'm Daisuke. What grade are you in?" **

"**I'm a freshman."**

"**Cool so am I." He was so busy talking that he almost walked into a door labeled 'office'. She left him standing there looking like an idiot. He was about to walk inside when inside when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the guys who had given him a hostile glare was talking to a football player and was pointing at him. **_Great_**, he thought, **_what did I do now. I have yet to even get my class schedule and the football players already look like the want to kill him__**. **_**As he was thinking the football player came over and confronted him, "You there."**

**Daisuke looked up, "What?"**

**This seemed to make the football player more annoyed, **_**Just like that girl, Asher, why do they all sound annoyed here? **_**Daisuke thought, "Stay away from her!" **_**Who the heck was 'her'**_**, he thought for a second, **_**could he mean that girl, Asher, who brought him here? Yea that must be it. Ohh god I went and got in trouble for talking with a football players girl, great, and she didn't even seem like that kind of person.**_** "Ohh, you mean that chick Asher."**

**They guys head nearly popped off, "Listen well kid you stay away from HER or else, got it?"**

**Just then the bell rang, saving Daisuke from having to answer the threat. He truly would have liked to get to know her. Well at lest the murderess threats where walking off to class. He walked into the office and got his schedule and a map. He spent ten minutes navigating his way to his class. The first thing he saw when he opened it was Asher sitting in the front row. He walked into the class and introduced him self to the teacher an then the class. Surprisingly almost everyone in the class already knew who he was, 'the guy that hit on Asher', what a wonderful way to meet new people. Daisuke was assigned a seat right next to her. As he was sitting down two other students entered the classroom. **

**Asher looked over form the window to see Janie and Satoshi walk in to the room. The where both looking winded like they had just run to class. Satoshi took his seat in the back of the room while Janie took a seat beside of Asher. Janie cast Asher a look that said, 'who's the new guy?' Asher made a jester of sweeping her hands wide which meant, 'ask anyone for the answer.' Janie started to mentally laugh, **_Wonder what he did to piss her off so much? Well I'll leave that alone for now and start to think about how I am going explain why I'm late to dinner tonight because of detention._**As Janie was thinking the bell rang. Everyone started to leave the room. Daisuke had barley made it out of the hall way when some punk came over and shoved him against the wall. **

**Daisuke was shocked by the amount of force behind the shove, "What the hell do you want!"**

**The punk looked like he was trying not to punch Daisuke in the mouth, "Stay the hell away from Asher! Understand?"**

**Daisuke stood there dumb struck, **_What was with every one in this School, she looks like she'd date this guy about as much as she'd date the football player. _

**A punch landed right beside his head, "Did you hear me, stay away from her."**

**Than the punk shoved him up against the wall one more time and walked off. The crowd that had surrounded them, Daisuke had just noticed that, started to disappear. A guy from his home room came over and helped him off the ground, "If you plan on livin through the day, I would steer clear of Asher."**

"**Yea, I noticed that," Daisuke said as he started to get his papers form the ground, "Any reason why they seem to want to kill me?"**

"**By they I assume you mean the Rucker boys?" the guy said.**

"**The Rucker boys? Is that who they are?"**

"**Yep"**

"**How did talken to Asher piss them off so much?"**

"**You mean you didn't know?"**

"**Know what"**

"**Asher is there little sister."**

**Daisuke stopped dead, "She's their sister?"**

"**The one and only"**

"**Great so the football player and the punk are gonna want to kill me forever."**

"**Don't forget about the brainy act, he'll probably try to find a way to dissect you or something."**

"**He'll what?!"**

**Just then the bell rang. The guy got up and walked away. Daisuke sat there on the floor for a minute that grabbed his papers and ran in the direction he thought his class was in. **

**Daisuke was just able to get in class before it was too late. French was his first class and his least favorite. He sat down in the back of the class. The girl that had been late to homeroom sat down beside him. On the cover of her binder there was a picture of her and Asher mounting up on two vary tall horses. Another picture of them at what looked like a Circes. Suddenly a vary loud angry French voice pierced his la la land. **

**The day dragged on as Asher stared out the window in her World History class. She really didn't need to pay attention; she had a strait hundred percent. She had an amazing memory for history. Out side the window the third period gym class had started its jog. She saw Aidan and his friends goofing of behind the stands, probably ditching again. Staring of into space she began to notice that her back was killing her. It felt like her bones where trying to tare there way out of her back. She sat there for the class period hoping that the pain would subside, and if not her brother Travis had lunch the same period as her and she could probably get some pain reliever from him with out question. A think about Travis is that if Asher asks for pain reliever he immediately assumes that it's the obvious and gives it to her with out question. **

**At lunch the pain still hadn't subsided so she looked around for her brother and caught him standing at the door waiting for his friends to come in. Asher quickly got over there before anyone came to bother him, "Travis, could I have some Advil?" **

**He looked startled for a second and then began to dig in his pocket and gave her some, "Here you go." **

**She put them in her pocket and was about to say thanks when he stopped her, "Roomer has it that a guy was hitting on you this morning, is it true."**

**Asher nodded. Her brother was getting one of those looks. A look that says, 'Igor bring me my knife its time to operate.' Asher gave her thanks and hurried off to get her lunch with Janie. **

"**Asher", Janie yelled when she saw Asher saving her a place in line. Asher turned around and waved as Janie ran over. "So Asher, who exactly was the new guy?"**

"**Ask anyone."**

"**Ok so if I ask, oh say Satoshi, would he know?"**

"**Probably."**

"**Ok I'll ask him," she turned behind and found Satoshi standing a little ways back, "Satoshi, hey come up here." Satoshi came wondering up and asked what she wanted. **

"**Do you know who the new guy is, because stubborn over here is ticked off and wont tell me. "**

"**His name is Daisuke."**

"**Wow she was right, everyone doses know who he is."**

o

* * *

ok same rules as before ask and you shall resive.(sp?)


	3. Genetics

Ok i have nothing better to do so here you go.

i own nothing

**Chapter ІІІ**

**Travis was home first to day since he didn't have to go to any practices or detention so he found it fairly strange that Asher hadn't walked home with him like normal. When he sat down he noticed that Asher's bag was by the stairs. **_Why did she come home early?_ **He headed up stairs and was about to knock on the door when he heard something. A grown, with out even thinking to knock he barged right into her room. **

**Asher was lying on her stomach on her bed. Her shirt was off and had ice packs on her shoulders. Travis stood there for a second then spoke, "Ash is every thing ok?" She looked up and gave him a frown, "Ever herd on knocking?"**

"**Yes, and you didn't answer the question."**

"**No, I feel like shit."**

"**You really shouldn't curse."**

"**Yea ok what ever, so what do you want?"**

"**Just came to see why you went home early."**

"**Well then you can just leave." At that Travis just walked out of the room. **

**Buy the time he had gotten down stairs and had started on his work, Brandon and Jason where home and arguing. It was like listening to a thunders argument. The came squabbling into the kitchen and dumped there bags on the books he had set to the side for latter. As they where raiding their bags Aiden came in shortly followed by Kevin. They where yelling about something to do with an advantage of drinking a Gatorade or tea before a game. Travis was sure the noise could be herd in Jamaica let alone Asher's room. Travis suddenly stood up as the quieted down, "Can we turn down the noise by about ninety present." They all looked at him like he was crazy he never complained about the noise, no matter what happened. Jason finally asked the question they all wanted to, "Are you felling ok?"**

**Travis nodded, "I'm fine but Asher isn't felling well and came home early and you guys are probably driving her up a wall with the noise." Everyone was quit for a time finally Aiden and Brandon went up stairs to check on her. **

**Aidan knocked on her door why Brandon waited anxiously. Being the two closest to her they always felt more connected to her then any of the others. "Who is it?" a tired voice asked. **

"**Your favorite brother in the hole wide world," Brandon said with a smile in his voice, "and the annoying guy that has a room across from me."**

**They herd a mild laughter coming from inside the room along with a come in. They came in and fond her lying on her stomach with ice packs on her bear back, which looked vary red and swollen. Aidan sat down beside her and Brandon sat beside the bed. Aidan was taking a vary long look at her swollen back, "What did you do to your back?"**

"**I didn't do a thing to it", she said as she looked at him. Aidan could have sworn that her eyes where looking a bit red. **

**Brandon suddenly let out a shrike, "What was that?" They both looked at him. "Something just flew past your window, something really big." **

**Aidan got up and looked out the window, "There's nothing there except a squirrel."**

**Jason looked out the window and swore he saw someone out there but just then they herd mom calling for dinner. As Jason was running for the kitchen Aidan went and shut the window and closed the blinds, "Get some rest ok, Ashy?"**

"**I will Aidan." Her voice sounded a little weird but he just over looked it. He closed the door and went to join the others around the table.**

"**Aidan," their Father asked, "Is Asher going to be joining us for dinner?"**

"**No her backs killing her, so she is going to skip." Their Father gave him a look than said he was going to go check on her. Asher's father interned her room in time to see her gasping in pain. He rushed over and patted her head, "It's alright Asher."**

**She stared at him for a second then she started to screaming in pain as a pair of white wings where pushed out of her back. Her father quickly locked the door so that anyone that had herd the scream would not come barging in. When he turned around again before him stood a girl with brown hair and red tips. Her eyes were red and her form had changed into that of an 18 year old, and no longer resembled his daughter. Be for him stood an angel. Asher saw the way her father was looking at her she looked at her self the best she could from lying on the bed. What she saw was not her, but an angel. An angel that was taking up the space she was, she looked behind her to find out she had wings. She let out a scream that was soon muffled by her father's hand, "Shh."**

"**Wha-what's g-go-going on-n-n", she stammered.**

**Her father looked at her with joy in his eyes, "You, my daughter, are the Angel Red. The Angel of stories, the winged lady of fire. You, Asher Ruby Rucker are the same as her." Asher stared at him like he was crazy, when all of a sudden a voice entered her thought.**_ Asher he is telling you the truth, I am you, and you are me, and we are the Angel Red.__If you're telling me the truth, then my hole like I spent thinking I was one person was a complete lie?__Not a lie just a little off sintered. You see you will be able to live your life with out me interfering as long as you don't want me too, but I will talk to you weather or not you want me to because I need to keep my sanity. __So you're telling me that you want take over my life just drive me insane, correct?__ Yes in away, but I will ask that at nigh you will let me out in my own body to live the life we share. __I think I can live with that just not tonight I really need to think. __I completely understand, just understand this you must not tell your friends or your family, your father knows because he was the only child of my last campaign.__Ok I think I understand, but do I have to walk around with wings all the time?__No I can retract them in. don't worry I will explain every thing in due time. _**As she was saying this the wings came back in and she changed back into her self. Asher looked around the room and noticed her father had left. She quickly got up and changed into her pajamas and passed out.**

* * *

**Ok people i need some ideas so tell me if you have anything. i dont care what it is... ok scratch that, only things apropritate**


	4. First Flight

Ok my loving reader, i only got a few suggestions witch i plan on later in the storie so this chapter isnt exactly the best.

i own nothing. i cant spell. so there is your info. enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter ІV**

Asher woke early again the next morning, _is this becoming a habit?__ Probably I usually wake early. __Great, just great._ She got up and throw on her evil school outfit, _you should know that the outfit looks horrible,__ I know but my school forces the girls to where this horrible thing. __That sucks, I mean really sucks. _Asher went down to the kitchen to ding Brandon already down there. He looked up when she came into the room, "You felling better sis?" She nodded as she grabbed a bowl of Kix. "Second day waking up early, are you really sure your felling ok?"

"Yea I'm as fine as I ever will be", she replied prudently. As she started eating Brandon and Travis came down stairs. They both gave her a look as if to say, 'after you spent all last night in pain you're gonna go to school.' Asher, after giving them a look of death, finished her cercal and rushed back up stairs muttering something about forgotten papers.

Travis stared for a second after she left, "What is with her?"

Kevin put a hand on his younger brothers shoulder, "I think you just being a girl stuck in a house hold of guys."

Staring at his insane, but probably right brother, "She never acted like she can't stand to be near us before."

Kevin shrugged, an all of a sudden the herd a scream from behind them. Brandon had spilled orange juice all over his history paper. The older brothers laughed as they helped him mop up the paper. As they were doing this there father came down, "Boys, where is your sister?"

They looked at him for a second, and then Brandon answered, "She went up stairs." Their father headed up stairs, the boys looked from one to another and shrugged their shoulders. They where finally about to get back to breakfast when their mother came in looking distressed, "Have you seen your father?" They all mentally slapped them selves, what was with there family today? "He's up stairs with Asher", they said in unison. Their mother stared at them for a second, and then headed up stairs.

Asher was looking around her desk for her missing papers. Suddenly she heard a soft knock on her door, "Come in." Her father came in and looked at her, "So how did everything go last night?"

"Interesting," she said softly, "It is rather strange to think your one think all your life and then suddenly find out you're another."

"I am sure you are correct," he said with a nod, "Just let me know if you need anything ok, or if I can help at all because I know this will be strange to you." Asher nodded; she just found her paper and was shoving it into her bag. All of a sudden her mother came barging into her room and grabbed her father bye the ear and started to pull him out, "Hi sweetie, I'm just going to take your father here for a second." Asher nodded and headed down stairs to see her brothers waiting for her at the door, "Coming." They all left after Asher pulled on her shoes. As she was looking up from putting on her shoes a voice suddenly punctured her head, _How many brothers do we have?!__ We have FIVE wonderfully annoying brothers. __Great the last thing I need. _Asher got up and started heading out side with her brothers.

Like yesterday Kevin's girlfriend came and joined them, along with a bunch of their friends. An like yesterday Asher sat on the steps waiting for Janie. She took out her binder and stared at the picture on the cover, her and Janie at the park eating ice cream. All of a sudden, while she was staring of into space, Janie hit her on her head, "Asher snap out of it." She looked up and gave Janie a smile and apologized. They started to talk about Satoshi, Janie's crush. As they where talking about the best place for him to ask her out on a date Asher noticed the transfer kid from yesterday watching her, _Great a stocker. __Who's he? __Some really creepy kid that transferred in yesterday. __How is he creepy? __The fact he wouldn't stop hitting on me. __Ahh, he must think you're cute. __Me cute…_ "Asher, hello you there." Asher looked up from having her conversation with her self, "Yea I'm find just a little out of it to day." Janie gave her a hug and the got up and headed to homeroom. We sat on our desks and started to talk about the robbery last night. Apparently the legendary shadow thief Dark had come into town and stole the painting, Lights road. Janie, being who she was, started off about how cruel it was that he steals the cities beauties. Asher just nodded her head, her back still hurt some. "Hey, Asher, do you have any pain reliever my back is killing me."

"Sorry I don't. But if it still hurts at lunch I'll get you some from Travis."

"Okay, thanks." The teacher came in as the class entered at the bell.

The day past pretty quickly at lunch Asher was alone because the pain finally got to Janie and she took off for home during history. Suddenly she felt some one sit down beside her. She looked over to see Travis and his friends had come and joined him. She raised a questioning eye brow at him, but said nothing. After a vary strange lunch, the rest of the day went by with out anything interesting.

Asher was walking home like always with Travis and his friend that coming home with him to work on a project. Asher couldn't help but notice that Travis' friend was staring at while she was taking off her shoes. When the came into the kitchen the could tell something was up. "Mom what's going on?" Asher asked. "What makes you think something going on?" her mother asked. Travis was looking at her like she was nuts, "You've made ten different cakes and seven types of cookies." Their mother looked at the counter surprised, "Oh, I guess your right. Anyway, Asher a letter came for you", she said as she handed her a letter. Asher grabbed her letter and headed up stairs.

Travis looked down at the project they where working on, so far he was the one to do all the work, Will his partner seemed more distracted then anything, "Will, is something up?"

"Nothing," he said, "Hey dude, where's the bathroom?"

"Up stairs down the hall."

"Ok, be back." Will ran up stairs and noticed that the hall went both ways. He decided to go to the one on the right hallway. Without knocking he walked in, and stopped dead. The first thing he saw was Travis' sister sitting at a desk.

Asher turned around when she herd someone enter her room, turning around she saw that it was Travis' friend.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry, ah, could you tell me where to find the restroom?" the guy said nervously.

"Two doors down." He nodded and left before anything else could be said.

_Well he was rude.__ You said it. __Well its almost dark so would you mind if I stretch my wings, just a little before I leave?__ Fine. _Asher stood up and let her wings come out. Shortly after she did this did the sun set. As the sun set she let her self hand over her body to Red who then turned Asher's body into her own.

OK every one i need you to give me some idea's and please please review and let me know. your friendly wrighter, FSA


	5. A thief veiw

**Im so sorry its taken me this long to update. please please forgive me. my mother dragged me off to hawaii for three weeks and then there was wrights block. so please forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Wings beating against the night sky caught the attention of a vary famous thief. The said thief looked from his place in the shadows trying to find where the wing beats where coming from. He spotted a figure in the distance and tensed up preparing to fight. As the figure got closer it became easer to tell the traits of it. Soon the thief could tell this was not his enemy, this was someone else. Someone he had not yet meet with wings. The thief saw a pair a moon white wings, these wings where attached to a, his eyes must be deceiving him, a young woman. The woman was clad in a red shirt, black mini skirt, along with matching boots.

As the young woman swept past him, unnoticing him, sirens went off in the distance. _Shit they have noticed that it was stolen. _The thief stood up form his crouching place and snapped out a pair of white gray wings. He walked to the edge of the building and fell letting his wing take to the current. He soared away.

* * *

Janie woke up the next day with more back pain then the day before. To put it in lain mans terms, her back was being hacked opened by homicidal nut job with a 30 year old unsharpened hatchet. Janie had no idea what was going on. but when her mother came to get her the look on her face was price less. cause for some reason seconds before her mom walked through the door the pain stopped.

when her mom walked into the room she saw a pair of silver wings attached to her daughters back, "Janie, i think its time we had a talk."

* * *

Ok so there it is, yea i know its short. now if you have any ideas please let me know and if you have offered ideas already i will put it in the story if i can just couldnt get an idea for it this chapter.

by FSA


	6. A little explosion

Okay, so so so sorry it took forever to get this up. i had loads of school work, work, and writers block.

so sorry if this caused problems for you

FSA

Asher got up at six Saturday morning to her distaste. Her mind swirled with what she had felt last night when she had let Red take full control. She had felt like she was standing beside her/Red's body viewing everything and felling so much more. She felt like she was apart of everything but yet part of nothing. It was such a feeling that she was free. _We are free you know. No matter how strong the humans get you will always be apart of me an I of you and we are an angel, a creature who no mortal can control._** Yes, I can feel it, its just it feels like only half of us are free. **_This I am afraid to say is true. _**What do you mean? **_Until we find our lover, our angel, we will always be half bound to the earth. _**How long will it take for us to find our lover? **_I don't know, I've been looking since the day I was put on this planet for him, but he is never awake when we are. _**So we are doomed to feel half attached for ever? **_No, for all we know he is already awake. _**Have you ever met our lover? **_No, but it shouldn't be that hard there are only two guy angels on this planet. _

At this Asher stood up and went down for breakfast. Just before she took the final turn down the stairs she heard her parents talking in hushed tones. She stopped in her tracks and listened to their conversation. "Are you sure, absolutely sure?" Asher heard her father ask her mother. Her mother must have nodded because she didn't hear response before her father spoke again, "How long?" This time her mother responded, "four weeks."

She heard her father start to say something but a semi explosion up the stairs with smoke detectors going cut the conversation short. Her brothers came running down stairs; Travis was last looking slightly burnt and missing half of his shirt. "I'm alright, just slightly burned."

"Travis, Travis are you alright", Mom shouted as she ran to him putting her hand on his slightly singed shirt and another on his cheek.

"Mom. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure, I could take you down to the hospitable if you wanted."

_Our brother managed to nearly blow him self up with WHAT?_** I don't know I'll ask.** "Travis what did you nearly blow your self up with?"

"I… um… well you see… I was seeing if there was a faster way to um… make the laundry… cleaner… faster… um… and well it went… well it went boom… I was just relining the circuit…. And well I think we need a new washer." Travis said sacredly while putting an arm behind his head. Mom and Dad looked pissed. Well one would be able to see the anger rolling off of the father. Asher slowly looked around before deciding to speak, "Hey well we've all had a wonderfully active morning, but I need to go shopping and its Travis's turn to carry my bags so you can ground him later."

So i was ready to quit, but i hate when authors do that so any ideas please submit


End file.
